


Fatal Flaws

by lostinsnow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Historical, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinsnow/pseuds/lostinsnow
Summary: Dr. Kim Jongdae has traveled for years in search of someone that understands him. Little did he know, the man he was looking for was right where he started. Upon returning home, he was soon to discover the man that provided him the comfort he had sought for so long. Dr. Kim Minseok, circled with chilling rumors and a haunting nickname, was the spark of nightmares in town. What will Jongdae find as he ventures into Dr. Kim's home, and will he survive the most dangerous thing in life: love.





	1. Dear, Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> It's not a lostinsnow production without a cheesy and overdramatic summary lmao
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

For Jongdae’s entire life, he’d been committed to becoming a scholar. As a young child, he’d become very ill in the winter of 1876 and was bed ridden for months. Unable to play or work as the other boys of the time, Jongdae’s father bought him three books to occupy his time with. In the four months that he was succumbed to his bed, Jongdae read those books hundreds of time over, absorbing every letter on the pages. 

As he grew up, Jongdae gradually became more and more interested in learning and books and less interested in sports and courting like all the boys his age. Despite his different interests, Jongdae still had quite a few friends within his town, simply being defined as ‘a bit different’.

His parents, luckily, were very wealthy and were supportive enough to send him to one of the best colleges in Asia. There he began studying in law, but quickly found his passion in an entirely different field: medicine. 

Jongdae spent the next five years learning everything he possibly could about the field, raiding every library he found to read every book available on inoculation, surgery, disease, everything he could imagine. 

But soon, after reading every book and talking to every doctor he knew, he found that the ways in which they treated patients were all wrong. Doctors did such silly things like letting the ‘bad blood’ drain from the patient to rid them of illness, or rubbing disgusting dirt on wounds to heal them, or worst of all just hoping and praying that their patient would be well again. Needless to say, these solutions very rarely worked out in their favor. 

After Jongdae saw a nine year old child die from a simple amputation that became infected, he decided that he would no longer stand by and watch his peers make fools of themselves. He was going to revise the ways in which medicine was practiced, completely changing the rules. He just had to figure out how. 

 

Jongdae’s solution came in the form of a simple rumor he heard in a pub.

After travelling China for years, Jongdae had recently returned home to begin his research as well as returning to his family who had funded his grand ventures around the country. 

Jongdae wasn’t one to drink often, he found it clouded his logic, but he often frequented bars to listen to the rumors of the area. Little did he know, one of the rumors he would hear that night would change his life forever. 

Sipping gradually at the water he ordered over an hour ago, Jongdae listened absently to the two men sitting next to him as he read a dissertation about the immorality of dissection. Jongdae shook his head at the absurdity, disapproving of such close minded ideals. 

“Did you hear about that doctor?” 

“The crazy one? Yeah, who hasn’t?” 

Jongdae’s interest was piqued by the men’s conversation, at first thinking they were talking about him, until they mentioned that the man they were talking about was lame. Jongdae was perfectly able, so it had to be someone else. He wondered who, he was completely sure he was the only ‘crazy’ doctor around. Not paying any more attention to his reading, Jongdae listened with full attention. 

“Heard he was at it again. Someone saw him waddling around the cemetery, fucking lunatic.” The man ranted, his words slurring from intoxication.

The man’s companion shook his head in disgust. “Not right, what that doctor does. If you can even call him that.” 

Jongdae’s interest was now fully piqued, so he set his book down and turned towards the men. “Excuse me?” He muttered. “Who are you talking about?”

Before the calmer of the two could answer, the drunken man leaned closer to him as if telling a grand secret. The illusion of this was ruined by the other nearly screaming in his ear. “You don’t know? Consider yourself lucky you don’t know the Reaper.” 

Jongdae’s eyebrows furrowed, looking at the drunken man in confusion. “The Reaper?” 

The man’s friend pulled him back, “Sorry about him.” He smiled lightly. “You shouldn’t ask about Dr. Kim. If you don’t already know about him you don’t want to find out.” 

“Dr. Kim?” He questioned, again thinking that they might be talking about him. They didn’t seem to know him though, and he hadn’t been walking through a cemetery recently, so he figured it had to be someone different. “Please, do tell me who he is.” 

The sober man sighed. “It’s your funeral, literally.” He mumbled under his breath. “Dr. Kim is a surgeon that moved here a year or two ago, and he’s completely off his rocker. He has no friends, he has no family, no reason to live here. He never comes out of his house, except to visit local cemetery. Some people say he digs up dead bodies to do experiments on them, some people say that he falls in love with the corpses.” The man shivered in horror. “He has a bad leg, can’t really walk well even though he’s young. He’s the subject of a lot of rumor and superstition around here. The neighborhood kids like to make fun of him and play practical jokes on him. Personally, I’d rather stay as far away as possible.” 

Jongdae was now thoroughly interested, especially when the man mentioned that he was an experimental surgeon. In theory, so was Jongdae, so he immediately wanted to know everything about this man. “Is it true? All the things they say about him?” He asked eagerly. 

The man shrugged, not easy considering his friend was now passed out on his shoulder. “I have no idea, and I don’t want to find out. That guy gives me and everyone else in this town the creeps. If you’re smart, you’ll stay away from the Reaper.” 

 

After Jongdae heard about the man known as “the Reaper” he immediately began to find out everything he could about this mysterious figure. 

The first thing he did after hearing about the man was run home to ask his mother if she knew anything about Dr. Kim. He was hopeful that she would give him the necessary information to meet this man immediately, but the second he asked about him she looked at him as if she had seen a ghost. 

“Do not ask me about that monster, Kim Jongdae. I don’t know where you heard about him, but I will not hear that name in my house. Go upstairs, and don’t go putting your nose where it doesn’t belong. I don’t want my only son to be torn apart by that devil.” She scolded him, treating him as if he was still a child. 

Jongdae listened, walking upstairs to his bedroom. He laid down to sleep, and he considered the warnings he’d been given about Dr. Kim. He told himself that people were always afraid of the true geniuses, and perhaps this Dr. Kim was simply too intelligent for people to understand. He decided he would be the first person to understand Dr. Kim. 

 

It took a lot of asking around, and a lot of scoffs and weird glances, but Jongdae finally found some substantial information on Dr. Kim after a week of asking everyone in the town endlessly. While many had told him very incriminating claims that Jongdae would never believe, there were a few things that stuck in his head. 

From what Jongdae could gather, Dr. Kim 1) was a surgeon that had been educated in medicine in London, a place Jongdae had only heard of in books; 2) had apparently gotten into some accident that injured his left leg, resulting in him limping around whenever in sight; and 3) was disliked by the whole town, being called a demon, and a murderer, and a psychopath. Then of course, there was the infamous nickname: The Reaper. 

On his quest to figure out who Dr. Kim was, he also found out where the man lived; he apparently lived alone in one of the nicer houses in the town. Always one to be cordial, Jongdae immediately wrote a letter to Dr. Kim. 

Dear Dr. Kim,  
Forgive me for addressing you improperly, I do not know your full name. In fact, I do not know you at all; only rumors. My name is Dr. Kim Jongdae, I am writing you to request a meeting to discuss scientific and professional inquiries I have acquired throughout my years of research. I have heard you are an experimental surgeon, a profession and passion I have great interest in and have been attempting to delve into for years. Unfortunately, I have received much criticism for my ‘asinine’ views and notions, as I am sure you have as well. I would like to meet with you to converse about these grievances, as well as discuss your studies and findings. I hope you do not find me too presumptuous by writing you with this request, after all, we are strangers. Despite this, I hope you consider my request and know that I am eager to meet a fellow scholar whose interests coincide so greatly with my own.  
Eagerly awaiting your response,  
Dr. Kim Jongdae  
Jongdae wrote and signed the letter in his finest script, sealing the letter shut and stamping the wax down. He smiled proudly at the finished letter, immediately running out to the town post office and sending the letter off. 

 

For the first few days after he sent the letter, Jongdae eagerly awaited the arrival of a response. Every day he would look out his window to see if the post boy was coming, and when he saw no one he would ask his father hurriedly if he’d received any mail. When his father told him no, Jongdae dejectedly had to drag himself back to his room.

His response didn’t really come until two weeks later, when Jongdae had almost forgotten about the letter entirely. He’d assumed that Dr. Kim had either completely ignored his request or never got the letter, secretly hoping for the latter. 

Jongdae came downstairs in the early morning for breakfast as usual, silent with his face pressed into a book as he walked. He strolled into the kitchen where his father was sitting at the table already, his mother finishing the cooking. 

“Letter for you today, from some doctor.” Jongdae’s father told him just as he was sitting down. 

Jongdae immediately stood back up, dropping his book to the ground and leaning over in search of the letter. “Really? Where? When did it come?” He asked quickly. 

His father chuckled at his son’s ever-lasting eagerness, handing him the thin envelope. “The boy just brought it.” 

Jongdae almost snatched the envelope out of his father’s hand, rushing out of the kitchen, book and breakfast forgotten. He walked quickly up the stairs to his room. 

“Is everything alright, Jongdae?” His mom called up the stairs worriedly. 

“Yes, mother.” Jongdae answered shortly before closing his door firmly behind him. He knew that in her eyes it was a lie, she wouldn’t be happy if she knew he was talking with Dr. Kim.

Jongdae did not heed his mother’s warnings, though, and gently opened the envelope and pulled the letter out, his eyes running over the page quickly. 

Dear Dr. Kim Jongdae,  
I find your request strange, yet interesting. Surely, if you have heard rumors about me you know my reputation. I suppose if you truly wish to speak with me, a meeting could be arranged. Come to my home at seven on Saturday, we shall have dinner and you may ask me whatever you like. I cannot promise that you will be satisfied with your visit.  
Awaiting your visit,  
Dr. Kim Minseok 

Jongdae read over the whole letter what had to be five times, analyzing the words on the page. It didn’t help that the man’s handwriting was rather sloppy, but it was a typical trope within their profession. 

He had to admit, Dr. Kim did seem a bit strange through the letter, but that only piqued Jongdae’s curiosity even more. He eagerly wanted to meet the doctor, to understand him. 

Jongdae grinned as he realized that he would be able to meet him on Saturday, in two days. He reminded himself that he’d have to look his absolute best for this dinner; Dr. Kim seemed to be a wealthy man and Jongdae wanted to make a good impression. 

His grin widened as he also came to the realization that he knew Dr. Kim’s full name now. Minseok. It was a nice name, strangely normal for someone that had so much mysterious rumors flying around them. Jongdae decided that he wouldn’t believe any of the bad things people said about Minseok, he was sure they were all false. 

Unable to contain his excitement any longer, Jongdae left the house letter in hand. 

 

“I don’t know, Jongdae… Don’t you think this guy sounds a little creepy?” Junmyeon asked, eyes running over the letter suspiciously. 

Jongdae had come to his best friend’s house, hoping that Junmyeon, who always accepted everyone, would accept and understand the man he was soon to meet. Evidently, that wasn’t the case. 

Jongdae snatched the letter out of his hands, holding it close to his chest protectively. “No, why does everyone think he’s some sort of monster?” Jongdae mumbled mournfully, pouting down at the letter in his hands. The more he read the letter, the more charming the messy handwriting became.

Junmyeon sighed, “Jongdae… Are you sure it’s a good idea to go to Dr. Kim’s house? Everyone in town says such bad things about him, I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“He’s not going to hurt me. I’m sure of it.” Jongdae insisted. “I don’t think he’s a bad man, I think he’s just… misunderstood.” 

Junmyeon looked at him in disbelief, “Jongdae, you haven’t even met him yet. Why are you being so defensive of him?” 

Jongdae’s pout intensified. “I… I think that he could push my research further. For years, I’ve been made fun of because of my work, peers always say that I’m crazy, and that I’ll do nothing but hurt people. But they’re wrong, I just know it.” Jongdae explained. “If Dr. Kim and I team up, we can finally show people what they’re missing.” 

Junmyeon fidgeted in worry and disbelief, but he slowly nodded. “Fine, it’s for work. But this Kim guy doesn’t seem to be very personable, what makes you think he’ll want to work with you?” 

Jongdae stood tall, his chin raised high in the air. “I can be very convincing, Junmyeon. Once we meet, he’ll open up to me. I’m sure of it.”

With a disgruntled sigh, Junmyeon nodded mournfully. “Alright… But please stay safe. Even if what people say about him are just rumors, all rumors are based on something. I don’t trust him, and you shouldn’t either.” 

Jongdae nodded, not wanting to worry Junmyeon more. He would prove everyone wrong, though. He knew Dr. Kim couldn’t be that bad. 

 

In the two days that Jongdae had to prepare for his trip to Dr. Kim’s, he spent nearly every free second planning just what he would talk to the mysterious man about. This meeting was impertinent to his research, he needed to not trip over his tongue as he usually did in important situations. 

An hour before he was set to meet Dr. Kim, Jongdae began to get ready. He dressed in his most professional, formal clothing in hopes of making a good first impression. Even if Dr. Kim was crazy like everyone said, even crazy people had a concept of first impressions. 

Before Jongdae left his room, he grabbed his work journal that catalogued every experiment and observation he had, as well as his theories and thoughts on the medical world. He intended to give it to Dr. Kim, or at least read some of it to him, in the hopes that he could make the man understand him and his intentions. 

As Jongdae walked down the stairs, he hoped and prayed that his mother wouldn’t catch him. He was a grown man, and of course allowed to go anywhere he wanted, but he knew his mother would ask questions. 

Just as Jongdae’s fingers touched the door, his mom appeared behind him. “Where are you going?” She asked curiously. 

Jongdae turned around slightly, smiling calmly. “Nowhere, mother.” He lied. “Just going out to get some air.”

“Dressed like that? You look so nice, Jongdae-ah, so handsome.” She told him affectionately. “Are you going on a date?” She asked excitedly. Her only son had never courted a woman before, she was so excited at the prospect that she didn’t even care that her son hadn’t introduced them. 

Seeing a valid excuse, Jongdae nodded quickly. “Yes, I’m going on a date, and I won’t be back for awhile.” 

“Is she nice?”

Jongdae hesitated, “I think so, I haven’t m- I haven’t gotten to know her yet. But I think she’s nice.” He lied through his teeth, clutching his journal tightly. “I must go mother, I don’t want to keep her waiting.” 

His mom nodded quickly, kissing him on the cheek lovingly. “Okay, be good. Tell her that her future mother says hello.” 

Jongdae smiled and wished her goodbye, breathing a sigh of relief as soon as he was out of the door. If his mother knew where he was going, she wouldn’t be nearly as cheerful. He felt bad for lying to her, but reminded himself it was for her own good. 

Jongdae waved politely to anyone that walked by, knowing that they would scorn at him if they knew where he was going. He had to remind himself to not be seen by anyone at Dr. Kim’s house, if he did everyone in the neighborhood would probably think him to be insane. 

While Jongdae was walking, he encountered another one of his friends, Chanyeol in the town. While he thought it might come back to bite him, he did stop and talk to Chanyeol for a moment. 

“Where are you going? I haven’t seen you so dressed up since… Well, ever.” Chanyeol asked curiously. 

Not wanting to be ostracized, Jongdae shook his head. “Nowhere, just out on a walk.” He lied, discovering it was getting easier and easier to do so. 

Chanyeol’s eyes narrowed at him suspiciously. “On a walk, huh? You’re not going to the Reaper’s hideout? Junmyeon told me you were talking to him.” 

Jongdae’s face blanched, his feet shuffling nervously. “No. I’m going to Dr. Kim’s house. You shouldn’t call him that, how would you feel if someone called you a mean name?”

“It’s not mean if it’s true.” Chanyeol snickered. “Why do you care? He’s a fucking weirdo, who cares if people say stuff about him.”

Jongdae sighed, shaking his head slightly. “I don’t think he’s that weird. I think people might just misunderstand him.” 

“Have you met him yet?” 

Jongdae’s lips turned down in a pout. “Well, no. But I’m about to. And I’ll prove to you all that he’s not as bad as you think.” 

Chanyeol nodded, clearly not believing him. “Uh huh… Whatever, Jongdae, just take a weapon with you. You’re the first person that’s probably ever gone into that house, he might try to murder you. Or worse.”

“What could be worse than murder?”

“From the things I’ve heard about that guy, there’s a lot. If he got his hands on me, I’d beg for death. You’d better watch out for yourself.” 

Never one to watch out for himself, Jongdae just nodded. “I will. Goodbye, Chanyeol.” He said impatiently before continuing on his journey. 

 

Finally, after almost twenty minutes of walking, Jongdae made it to the other end of the town where Dr. Kim lived. He ventured throughout the neighborhood of expensive houses, looking around for the house he’d sent the letter to. 

Finally, Jongdae knew he’d found the home when he stopped in front of a large house, exquisite in architecture but absolutely covered in foliage. It looked as if no one had lived there for years, vines covering the entire premises. 

Jongdae bit his lip, but he was no deterred at all and pushed open the gate. The wood squeaked grouchily, but opened upon his command. He walked across moss covered gravel, stepping up to the door. The house was completely silent, almost unlived in, but the small light he could see through the windows signified Dr. Kim was there. 

Jongdae hesitated, knowing this was the last moment he had before he was committed to his plan to meet Dr. Kim. It only took a moment for him to decide that he would not back out now, and so his free hand swung up to knock on the door. 

This meeting could change his life for the better or the worse, and the thought invigorated Jongdae. He was going to meet the Reaper.


	2. Never Kill a Boy on the First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since writing the first chapter, my intended direction for this fic has changed, ergo the title change. This chapter was a a bit different from the last, but I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Remember to comment and tell me what you thought!

Jongdae took a deep breath, smoothing his clothing down and quickly fixing his hair. He glanced around the garden of the home, taking stock of the mysterious man’s home.

 

While the home was obviously unkempt, he could tell that it would be beautiful if the greenery was cut back and the stone restored. Jongdae wondered if his house was so unruly because he was physically unable to maintain it, or if he just didn’t care.

 

Fingers running nervously against worn leather, Jongdae looked back up at the door expectantly when he heard noise behind the carved wood. Creepy monster or not, Dr. Kim had to be wealthy.

 

Jongdae’s heartbeat sped up more and more as he heard the door being unlocked, his mind racing. Should he have come? Was he going to die? If Chanyeol was the last person he talked to in his life he was going to be severely pissed off.

 

His panicked thoughts were cut off by the door slowly inching open. When the person behind the door was revealed, Jongdae was surprised to find Dr. Kim was a lot shorter than he expected.

 

And a middle aged woman.

 

“Um… Dr. Kim?” Jongdae asked curiously, his eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Perhaps he was confused and Dr. Kim was actually a woman. Everyone had described Dr. Kim as a man, and Minseok was a man’s name, but perhaps he was mistaken. He’d also never seen a female doctor, but as long as she was educated in the field Jongdae assumed he didn’t have a problem with the concept.

 

Before Jongdae could become too deeply engrossed in his own thought, the woman cleared up his confusion with a quick shake of her head.

 

“No, no.” She insisted quickly, almost offended by the presumption. “I am his housekeeper; Dr. Kim is in the conservatory.” The woman informed him, inspecting him skeptically. “You’re his visitor, correct? Kim Jongdae?”

 

“ _Dr._ Kim Jongdae. Yes, I am him.” He corrected with a kind smile, stepping into the house when she gestured for him to come in. He looked around the foyer, already taken aback by the fine interior of the home.

 

The woman continued to look at him in confusion as she put away his coat, seemingly staring through his soul. “Are you sure you’re in the right place? You’re here to see Dr. Kim Minseok, correct?”

 

Jongdae nodded, smiling brightly at the short woman. “Yes, I am. I’m here to speak with him about his studies, he instructed me to arrive at seven. I am here at the right time, yes?”

 

The maid nodded, smoothing down her skirt. “Well, yes. It’s just… You’re the first guest I’ve ever seen at Dr. Kim’s, at least the first without malicious intent.”

 

The ominous statement confused Jongdae. “Malicious intent?”

 

“I should not say anything, Dr. Kim…” She trailed off, shaking her head. “You should go see Dr. Kim, he is awaiting you in the conservatory. Walk down this hallway, take a left after the fifth door, keep walking until you see a portrait of an elderly man with glasses, then take a right. Walk to the end of the hallway, then take a left. Then go into the third door on the right, and you’ll be in the conservatory. Walk down the iron stairs, then walk to through the room until you reach the pots of Damiana. That is where Dr. Kim roams the most; why, I do not know.”

 

Jongdae’s head spun at the confusing directions and information spit at him. Even a scholar such as himself could not decipher the intricate map she just laid out for him verbally. “I know this house is large, but how does it have so many hallways?” Jongdae asked jokingly. “Could you just guide me there? I would appreciate it greatly.”

 

The woman immediately shook her head, her eyes spread wide in fear. “Heavens, no. I am leaving right now, and I refuse to go anywhere near that man.”

 

“Why?”

 

The maid sighed, looking around even though there was obviously no one around to overhear them. “Do you have a mother, Dr. Kim?”

 

“Certainly, ma’am.”

 

“And does she love you?”

 

“I sure hope so, ma’am.”

 

The woman’s thin, warm fingers grasped his wrist, her grip surprisingly calm. “If she loves you even the slightest bit, do not take one more step into this house, Dr. Kim. That man is a wicked, heinous creature. I believe with every part of me that he is sent straight from hell to strike fear into the hearts of good men.” She cursed, her voice low and intense. “You are a good man, Dr. Kim. You have a kind smile and a mother that loves you. You have no business seeing that man, he will rip your heart from your chest and the rings from your fingers. _Please_ , Dr. Kim, do not talk to that devil.”

 

Jongdae stared at the woman as she warned him passionately, seeing the intensity with which she deeply feared Dr. Kim. He considered her warning deeply, but quickly determined he’d already made his decision. “I… Thank you, ma’am, I do appreciate your consideration. I believe I am able to defend myself, though. If I believe I am in trouble, I will leave, I promise.”

 

Dr. Kim’s housekeeper eyed him warily before taking a tentative step away. “Very well, then. If you truly wish to see that man, then God be with you, for he is the only one that can protect you now.”

 

Jongdae was not a God fearing man, but he bowed deeply and thanked the woman. Afterwards he bid her goodbye, watching her retrieve her coat before hurriedly rushing out the door. Despite the time she spent speaking with him, the woman seemed desperate to get out of the house. Based on what she believed of Dr. Kim, Jongdae did not blame her.

 

Now alone in the large house, Jongdae took a moment to collect himself. He took deep breaths, glancing down at the plain brown cover of his journal. This was for his work, he reminded himself. He’d never put his own safety before his work before, why would he now?

 

With a deep breath and a determined spark in his eye, Jongdae’s foot stepped forward and he began to long journey through the extravagant house.

 

 

It must have taken him at least ten minutes, and three dead ends, but Jongdae finally found the portrait of the elderly man. With his destination in sight, Jongdae took the final steps throughout the house. He didn’t know how anyone could live here, just taking a stroll through the hallways was overwhelming.

 

As Jongdae finally reached the door of the conservatory, he stopped briefly. This was his last chance. When he stepped through this door, there was no turning back. The decision made in this very moment decided his fate, whether he would live to see another day. That is, if the tales were true.

 

Jongdae was never one to quit easily, and he was stubborn to a fault; so he gripped his journal tightly in his right hand and twisted the doorknob with his right.

 

Expecting some evil lair, Jongdae was surprised to find a large indoor conservatory filled to the brim with healthy, green plants. He stood on a small balcony that led down an iron staircase to the main conservatory, a maze of hundreds of different flowers, produce, and herbs in varying pots. The roof was glass, a view of the night sky and bright stars shining down on him.

 

Amazed by the room, Jongdae began to walk down the metal stairs. He stared at all the pots, wondering how he could possibly find Dr. Kim in this huge jungle.

 

His steps rung clear in the immense room, feet falling against the polished marble riddled with leaves that fell from the plants. Knowing very little about botany, Jongdae was grateful for the labels on all the pots. He began to stroll through the greenery, getting poked multiple times by overgrown plants as he scanned the handwritten labels.

 

As Jongdae saw labels such as Camphor, Diamiana, and Lobelia among many other abnormal plants, he quickly deduced that these plants were not used in simple cooking. He wondered what Dr. Kim could possibly use these things for, curious if the other doctor was developing serums and salves for healing. The idea excited him, he had always wanted to try his hand at developing his own medicines.

 

Under the light of oil lamps scattered along the floors and walls of the conservatory, Jongdae was finally able to find the area of pots labeled _“Damiana_ ” in neat, feminine handwriting that was quite obviously not Dr. Kim’s.

 

Jongdae stopped in front of these pots, looking around for Dr. Kim curiously. The housekeeper had said Dr. Kim would be here, but he was nowhere in sight. Jongdae soon realized that he was close, though, hearing the sound of wood striking marble followed by light footsteps.

 

Jongdae followed the sound, turning a corner created by potted plants to finally find someone within the maze of green. He was disappointed to find it was again not Dr. Kim, but a young man inspecting the plants.

 

The man could not be any older than thirty, his wide eyes free of wrinkles. The other man was also dressed rather formally, probably another employee of Dr. Kim, the gardener perhaps by how closely he was perusing the greenery.

 

“Excuse me.” Jongdae said hesitantly, smiling kindly. When the man turned around, Jongdae was temporarily stunned by his appearance, but quickly banished those thoughts from his mind. They were not allowed, he consistently reminded himself. “Do you know where I can find Dr. Kim?”

 

“Looking in a mirror would work, I believe.”

 

Jongdae stood dumbfounded, momentarily taken aback at the strange answer. “What?” He asked stupidly.

 

“You are Dr. Kim Jongdae, correct? If you want to find Dr. Kim, just look in a mirror.” The young man elaborated.

 

Jongdae realized it was a joke, his stupid expression changing into a smile as he laughed lightly. “Oh, right. Yes, I’m Kim Jongdae.” He chuckled, bowing slightly. “But I’m looking for Dr. Kim Minseok. Do you know where I can find him? I’ve walked all over this house, it’s like a maze.” He smiled, smoothing down his hair nervously.

 

The other man smiled, turning again to gaze at the tall plants surrounding him. “Yes, this house is quite a wonder; sometimes I get lost in it, too. It’s not too bad, though, it’s a beautiful home.”

 

“If you find grey stone and dark wood beautiful.” Jongdae snorted, though he did have to admit there was beauty in the old décor and furnishings of the house, the marble floors and intricate paintings. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I got your name.” Jongdae changed the subject, staring at the other man raptly.

 

The other man didn’t flinch, his eyes unwavering from the plant he was checking for abnormalities. “Minseok.”

 

Jongdae’s jaw involuntarily dropped. If he thought that thinking Dr. Kim was a middle aged woman was surprising, this was somehow more shocking.

 

From all the things he’d heard, as well as the extravagant estate, Jongdae had been assuming this whole time that Dr. Kim was a crotchety, wrinkled old man. He expected someone that could be his grandfather, not someone that put his self control to the absolute test.

 

“You’re… Dr. Kim?” Jongdae asked slowly, still dumbfounded by the development.

 

“Yes.” The young man responded, unfazed by Jongdae’s blubbering.

 

Jongdae was shocked by the information, but the more he looked at the young man the more plausible it seemed. He held himself like a wealthy, respectable, educated man despite his young age. Despite his… exemplary appearance, his wide eyes held a dark, knowing aura that was immediately tangible. The second this man looked at you, it felt as if your soul was tightly clasped in his hands.

 

Speaking of hands, Jongdae realized that within Minseok’s right hand he clasped at a cane. The cane was a stark contrast to his fit, youthful physique; his body leaning on the dark wood. Jongdae could not clearly see the shape, but the handle was clearly molded and carved by a talented artisan.

 

Everything about this man was so elegant yet mysterious, which he supposed fit the tales he’d heard so far of Dr. Kim. And yet, he was already so different from what he’d expected of the infamous Reaper.

 

Before Jongdae could further question this man’s identity, he turned away from his plants and looked at him directly. Jongdae resisted the urge to look away, being the focus of Dr. Kim’s attention was much like staring into the sun.

 

“Will you walk with me, Dr. Kim?” The elder asked, taking a step closer.

 

Jongdae immediately acquiesced, “Of course, sir.” He smiled, bowing slightly. Dr. Kim began to walk without another word, his cane grasped tightly in hand as he strolled carelessly throughout the conservatory. Jongdae followed behind him, trying to focus on his host whilst not being poked by rambunctious greenery. “Please call me Jongdae, sir. I don’t like being called by formalities.” Jongdae requested, flashing a bashful smile. It was a complete lie, minutes earlier he had corrected the housemaid for not addressing him properly.

 

Dr. Kim glanced at him, deep eyes looking over him before returning his attention back to the plants. “Very well. If we’re going to be informal, please call me Minseok.”

 

Jongdae blanched, shaking his head quickly. “I could never, you’re my superior.”

 

This time, when Dr. Kim’s attention fell his way it was much more intense than before. “In what way? We are both of the same title? The same surname, even.” He reminded him pointedly. “What makes you believe I am your superior?”

 

Jongdae’s fingers shifted nervously along the cover of his journal. “Well… You are more wealthy than me, sir. And you must be my superior within the field, I have heard of your medical reputation.”

 

Dr. Kim rose an eyebrow, still walking casually throughout the room. “You have heard of my reputation and yet you requested my expertise? You must be even crazier than me.”

 

Jongdae rushed after him, “Not at all, sir. I don’t-“

 

“Don’t call me sir.”

 

Jongdae huffed, “Not at all, _Minseok_. I don’t think you’re crazy, just… innovative.” He elaborated. “You see, I’ve had the same problem within the field. Our fellow physicians, they are the mad ones, s- Minseok. They claim that disease is caused by spirits, their methods of healing are based on superstition.

 

“On my first day of medical school, years ago, I saw a man bleed to death when he had nothing but a cough. My instructors claimed his sickness would be driven away by draining the bad blood from his body. Well, the sickness was certainly drawn away, as well as everything else within that man. You must see why I seek your asylum. I’ve spent years trying to convince our peers of their fallacies, but they will not help me, I need your help.”

 

As Jongdae’s rant finished, Minseok stopped walking and turned quickly to look at him directly. Jongdae blanched again, taking a tentative step back. His gaze turned down towards the ground, eyes trained on the leaves and dirt scattered across the marble.

 

“You seem very passionate about this topic, yes?” Minseok asked quietly, thumb rubbing against the metal of his cane.

 

Jongdae quickly nodded, his head still downturned. “Yes, you must see my desperation in helping our peers see their faults. They are killing people with their cruel and unusual practices.”

 

Minseok hummed, “If you care so much about this, Jongdae, then it would suit you and your cause best to never speak of it to another soul again.”

 

This statement caused Jongdae’s eyes to move from the floor, his head popping up to stare widely at the other doctor. “You… What?” He muttered in confusion. “How am I supposed to spark change if I do not speak out?”

 

Minseok’s lips flattened into a thin, disapproving line. “Jongdae, you have heard the rumors about my medical practices for a reason. I was outspoken about my beliefs, my ideals on medical work. I was rejected, brutally. I lost all credibility in the medical field, and that is why I have retired to this home to do nothing more than look over these plants and be the subject of nightmares for small children.”

 

The idea of shutting his mouth and giving up was not one that computed well within Jongdae’s brain. “But you are trying to help people, you’re trying to change the world. How could they reject such a thing?”

 

Minseok smiled sadly, his free hand reaching out to stroke Jongdae’s forearm. That is, he was going to until Jongdae jerked back, desperately avoiding contact. Minseok’s hand fell back down, his expression perplexed. “Are you scared of me too, Jongdae?”

 

“No.” Jongdae answered, open and honest. He wasn’t afraid of Minseok; the monster he’d been told about was far different than the man standing before him. He wasn’t scared of Minseok, he was scared of himself and what he would do if Minseok got too close. “I’m… I’m not. I promise.”

 

Minseok eyed him skeptically, but nodded his assent either way. “Very well… I believe I offered to serve dinner.”

 

“Oh, it’s really not necessary. I simply wanted to talk with you.” Jongdae assured him, not wanting to offend Minseok anymore than he already had.

 

“Don’t be silly, we can talk over dinner. If we don’t eat, my housekeeper made our dinner for nothing.” Minseok brushed him off, beginning to lead him through the conservatory to the stairs.

 

Jongdae followed silently, looking at the plants more closely. They really were grown so beautifully, almost unreal in the health of each and every plant. “You know, Minseok, I never took you for a botanist.”

 

Next to him, Minseok smiled slightly. “I am one by nurture, not nature. You see, this was my mother’s garden, as is the house. This conservatory was her life, her prized possession for so many reasons. As I grew up here with her, she taught me everything she knew. I left her to receive an education when I was ten, but I never lost my… affinity towards nature. When she died four years ago and gave me the family estate, her only request was that I take care of her conservatory. As I no longer have patients, this is what I spend my days doing.”

 

Jongdae smiled at the sweet story, not expecting something so human out of the man that was allegedly a progeny of the devil. “What did your mother do with all these beautiful plants? Cook?” Jongdae asked curiously.

 

“Something like that.” Minseok replied, a slight smirk on his face.

 

Jongdae nodded, confused by Minseok’s obscure responses, but he didn’t want to be any more nosy. “I-I’m sorry for insulting your house before. It’s beautiful, really.” He apologized sincerely, turning to Minseok as they walked up the iron stairs to the hallway.

 

Minseok just laughed, brushing him off with a flick of his hand. “Don’t worry about it. I know it takes some getting used to, even as a child I didn’t like living here. Growing up, the conservatory and the library were the only places in this house I could tolerate.” He explained, nostalgia tangible in his eyes. “But I’ve talked too much about myself. Tell me about yourself, Jongdae.”

 

The younger man blanched, suddenly forgetting everything about himself. “Well…” Jongdae mumbled, biting down on his lip as he looked down at the floor, searching for an answer.

 

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Minseok teased.

 

Jongdae smiled lightly, shaking his head. “Sorry. I… I haven’t been in town for long. I mean, I grew up here for my entire life with my parents, but I left home for a long time. I went to medical school in Beijing, and then I spent many years traveling around Asia. I was looking for someone that would understand my medical opinions. Little did I know, my answer was right at the start.”

 

Minseok seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say, his eyes focused on Jongdae as they walked through the halls of his house. “Did you like living in Beijing?”

 

Jongdae shrugged, “It was alright, I suppose. Medical school frustrated me, but I’ve always enjoyed learning. As a child, all I did was read. My parents worried about me a lot, I wasn’t like all the other boys in town.”

 

Minseok laughed warmly, nodding earnestly. “I understand that well, I was never very normal either. Fortunately, my mother accepted me regardless of my strange personality. Are you close with your parents, Jongdae?”

 

“Well… Yes, I suppose. My father is a fisherman, we don’t really connect on much and he’s at work so often that we rarely talk anymore. My mother and I are closer, but I think she’s disappointed in me at times.” He explained solemnly.

 

“Why would she be disappointed in such a scholarly son?”

 

“I don’t think my parents really wanted their only son to be a scholar, they think smart types are strange. My mother is proud of me for helping people, but I think she just wants me to be normal. She’s very upset that I don’t have any children at 27, that I’m not married. Earlier I had to tell her that I was courting a woman so that she would stop accosting me.”

 

“I take offense to that, Jongdae. I’m not that feminine.” Minseok joked. “But really, I would not worry about your parents being disappointed in you. I am sure they are very proud, you deserve their pride for being so determined, so intelligent. Even if you do not have children or a wife, you have much more.”

 

Jongdae desperately hoped that Minseok couldn’t see the apples of his cheeks redden. He was touched by the comment, happy that Minseok already thought so highly of him upon their meeting. “Thank you, Minseok. That… That means a lot to me.” Jongdae smiled earnestly, hoping that Minseok understood him. “You’re much different than what I expected.”

 

“And what did you expect?” Minseok asked curiously as they stepped into the dining room.

 

Jongdae knew he had to word this carefully, he didn’t want to upset Minseok in any way. “I originally heard your name through rumors, ones which I’d prefer not to repeat as they were all so preposterous. Based on what so many people said, I expected you to be an old, ugly man. I expected you to be very distant, cruel, and obscure.” Jongdae explained, sitting down across from Minseok at the dining table. “You are nothing like that, though. I’m sorry for making assumptions about you.”

 

Minseok shook his head, setting his cane down to lean against the edge of the table. “Don’t be sorry. It is only because of the rumors that you believed such things. Those rumors aren’t without basis, it’s okay to make assumptions.”

 

Jongdae’s eyebrows rose, “What do you mean they’re not without basis?”

 

It seemed that Minseok realized he said too much, quickly shaking his head. “Nothing, nothing, Jongdae. That’s a conversation for another time. For now, let’s eat.” He changed the subject quickly, smiling widely to cover the momentary lapse in judgment. 

 

Jongdae was now undeniably confused and curious about all the things Minseok was keeping hidden, but forced himself to keep his mouth shut. Minseok had already told him so much about himself, he shouldn’t push his luck.

 

Wordlessly, they began to eat dinner. The meal was modest yet filling; fresh fish from the Han served with warm side dishes. Jongdae didn’t want to admit that he enjoyed the meal more than he would have at his own house, Minseok’s housekeeper was obviously a good cook.

 

“What is that?” Jongdae looked up at Minseok’s question, seeing the other’s eyes focused on his journal, lying on the table beside him.

 

Jongdae’s face blanched, remembering that he’d brought the journal. He became self conscious, wondering if he should have brought it in the first place. What if Minseok thought his writing rudimentary? Or what if he completely disagreed with all of Jongdae’s thoughts. Bringing the journal could make Minseok unwilling to speak with him again. “Oh it’s just… I’ve written down all of my professional work in here, as well as my more personal thoughts on medicinal practices.” Jongdae explained, picking up the journal. “I brought it for you to read, but y-you don’t have to.” He quickly elaborated.

 

“I’d like to.” Minseok immediately responded, holding his hand out for the book. “I’d like to understand you and your thoughts better.”

 

Jongdae stared at Minseok’s outstretched hand, hesitantly setting the thin brown journal on his palm. “Okay… Forgive me if it’s a bit of a mess, there’s a reason why I’m not a poet.”

 

Minseok laughed, taking the journal and perusing it quickly. “’Professional Writings of Dr. Kim Jongdae.’” Minseok read from the inside of the front cover. “I shall read it tonight.” He declared, shutting the book gently and setting it down on the table.

 

Jongdae quickly shook his head, eyes spread wide. “No, no, you don’t have to. Take your time, please. It’s not going to any use, before today it was just sitting on a shelf for six months.”

 

That was partially a lie, as the second Minseok confirmed his offer to meet Jongdae had tore the journal from his shelf and read it front to back several times. He was eager to let the other doctor discover his thoughts, but he was afraid the other would think lowly of him for poor writing. Even as he stared at the journal sitting next to Minseok at the table he considered snatching it back, afraid of being judged by the man he already wanted to grow closer to. In a professional way, of course.

 

“That’s quite a waste. If your subject matter was any different I would encourage you to publish your writings, I’m sure you’re a great writer. Unfortunately…” Minseok trailed off.

 

“I would be burned at the stake should anyone discover my thoughts?” Jongdae finished quietly. “I know. That’s why I’m so hesitant to be an active member of the medical society at the moment.”

 

Minseok smiled sadly, “I know… Believe me, I have plenty of experience on the cruelty of the people around us. I can’t even leave my house most days out of fear of being hung in the streets.”

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

The older man nodded grimly, “I know… It’s okay, I’m not angry at them. They only act out of fear.” Minseok murmured earnestly. “But, Jongdae, you _must_ be careful. Do not tell anyone you don’t trust about your findings, your thoughts, even your meeting with me. It’s too dangerous.”

 

Jongdae nodded, aware of the situation. If anyone heard the things they spoke about, the things written in the journal, they would surely be tried as blasphemous, heinous people. They may be trying to help people, but unfortunately many would not view their actions this way. “Can… Can I trust you, Minseok?” He asked hesitantly.

 

Minseok eyed him carefully, fingers absently stroking the top of his cane. “I don’t know… I can’t be the one to make that decision, Jongdae. Do you trust me?”

 

His answer did not take much thought. “Yes.” Jongdae muttered. _Perhaps a bit too much_ , Jongdae thought.

 

He received a nod and a small smile. “Good. But remember to not trust too easily, especially strange, monstrous men.” He teased. “Now, it’s getting late. It wouldn’t be very respectable to be on a _date_ this late, now would it?”

 

Jongdae felt as if they were conspiring something, the conversation secretive and intimate. “No, I don’t believe it would.” Jongdae murmured, dark eyes connecting with Minseok’s. Their gazes stayed connected for another moment, a million words traded in a silent room.

 

“I suppose you should be going.” Minseok suggested, despite neither of them moving from their spots.

 

“I’m afraid so.” Jongdae breathed, afraid to speak too loudly for the moment to be broken.

 

Soon, they unfortunately had to break the intimacy of the moment and stand up. Minseok guided Jongdae through the house to the front door, every step accentuated by the gentle hit of his cane against solid wood.

 

Jongdae considered when would be the appropriate time to ask why such a young, fit man was lame, but he told himself to save that conversation for another time.  

 

As they reached the door, Minseok fetched Jongdae’s coat and helped him into the thick garment, careful to avoid physical contact after the other recoiled so fiercely from him. “Will you be visiting me again, Jongdae?”

 

Jongdae tried to control his body and mind when Minseok stepped a bit too close for his own good, thankful that his self control was so developed after twenty seven years of constant use. “Am I allowed back?”

 

“Of course. This has been one of the more enjoyable nights of my life, and not just because I haven’t had a decent conversation in months.” Minseok chuckled, stepping back to look at the other man directly. “The question is, do you want to come back?”

 

“Yes.” Jongdae answered, perhaps a bit too eagerly. “I mean, I would enjoy that. I can’t visit on weekdays, I work at the clinic in town until sun down; but I’m available tomorrow and at nights.”

 

Minseok smiled kindly, “How does tomorrow sound? Forgive me if I seem a bit forward; I’d like you to see the conservatory during the day, that’s when it’s the most alive.”

 

“Don’t worry, tomorrow sounds great.” Jongdae immediately assured him, lips curving up. “I’d love to see it, I’m sure it’s beautiful.” He reluctantly stepped towards the door, his hand sitting lightly on the knob. He didn’t know why he was so hesitant to leave; he would be returning the very next day, after all.

 

“Great. I’ll read your journal tonight, I’d like to tell you what I think as soon as possible.”

 

Jongdae grinned, pleased by Minseok’s consideration and kindness. How could anyone ever think negatively of such a kind man? “I’m already looking forward to it.” Jongdae murmured, opening the door and feeling the cold air behind his back.

 

“As am I.” Minseok told him lowly, standing beside him in the doorway. “You should go, we wouldn’t want anyone to see you here. Think of the scandalous things people would think.” Minseok joked despite the severity of their situation.

 

Jongdae nodded, stepping out on to the stoop. “Goodbye, Minseok.” He wished him quietly, pulling his coat tighter around his body.

 

Minseok bowed his head slightly, “Have a good night, Jongdae. Be safe.” He responded earnestly before slowly closing the door behind him.

 

It took another moment for Jongdae to step away from the door, his head reeling from how overwhelming his meeting with Dr. Kim Minseok had been. He was officially meeting the town monster for the second time, conspiring against all the views of their society with someone he could not trust himself around.

 

This was a very bad idea, he knew this better than anyone.

 

This was possibly the worst idea he’d ever had, and yet as Jongdae stepped away from Minseok’s house he could not wipe the jovial grin from his face.  


	3. An Unfortunate End

First and foremost, I’d like to thank each and every one of you that has read this work. The amount of love and support I have gotten throughout writing it has been unbelievable. I’ll never be able to repay any of you for that.

This brings me to my next point: an apology. As I’m sure many have noticed, this fic has not been updated in a very long time. Unfortunately, I am no longer in the exo fandom, so I haven’t been able to complete this work or any of my other unfinished pieces. I am very sorry, but I will not be continuing this piece despite the consistent support and asking for future chapters. While I love these works dearly still, I can’t find it in me to complete something I have no passion for; it’s not fair to the work or to y’all. Once again, I am sorry. 

With that being said, I will say that I am open to passing this work, or any of my others, onto another writer if I believe they will meet its full potential. Despite not being able to complete these pieces, I do want the best for my work and readers, so if anyone would like to continue this fic I’d be glad to consider it and add you as a co-writer. If you are interested, dm me on twitter @magskeeto.

Even if this work cannot be finished by another writer, I hope you have all enjoyed the story that has been created so far, and I truly am sorry that I won’t be able to complete it. With that, I’ll kindly ask that readers stop posting comments when I will be updating, as that is what this message aims to address. 

As always, thank you for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to air your grievances towards me in the comments or on twitter. I love this story dearly and it hurts me to give it up, but I didn't want to leave it incomplete without an explanation to you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave comments!


End file.
